Abnormal?
by poopontoast123
Summary: Sakura comes to an odd conclusion one day.“I still think this is a bit abnormal. People really don’t do it this much do they?” [nejisaku]


**Abnormal?**

**By: poopontoast123**

-----

I awake to the soft sound of her breathing. Blinking at the early morning sunlight coming through the curtains, and drunk on the feeling of another's body heat, I looked around. Clothes are strewn on the floor while Sakura currently lies peacefully in my arms. Limbs tangled together and in sheets, I shift slightly to move her closer to me. Sleepy eyes opening indicate that she was just waking up. She stretches languidly against my body, as I secretly admire the soft curves of her body.

"Good morning," I say planting a kiss on her forehead. "Last night was amazing."

A playful smirk appears on her lips, before she looks at me knowingly. "Yes it was."

For a while we stay like that, wrapped in each others arms, until Sakura breaks the comfortable silence.

"Neji, I've been wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Is it normal for people to do it as much as we do? I mean it's lovely and all but some days I can't even sit down."

She looks up at me earnestly, all seriousness on her face, before I start cracking up.

"I'm sorry Sakura, had I known, I wouldn't be forcing all of this on you! Enough is enough. The next time it happens, all you simply have to do is say 'No dear, not now.'" I smile impishly before flipping over, maneuvering myself on top of her. Our faces are inches apart.

"You're just so adorable I can't get enough of you."

She glares back up at me with a look of annoyance for not taking her seriously. "No dear. Not now." She replies dryly before shoving me gently off her.

"See that was all it took. But really, I don't think I've ever met a woman with a sex-drive quite as yours. It's like living with a predatory animal. I'll be walking around, when all of a sudden you jump out of a corner and practically rape me on the spot. Not that I'm complaining…"

The corner of Sakura's mouth twitches, as she frowns slightly. She pokes me in the chest indignantly before huffing, "While part of that may be true, I certainly do not lurk around corners waiting for you. If I'm going to jump out and rape you, I'll just go ahead and do it."

I raise an eyebrow at her suggestive statement. Wondering how that would play out… Sakura sighs before continuing.

"But I don't know, I'm completely fine after all the times we do it, but sometimes it really looks like you're suffering. I swear the other day I saw you limping…"

I look away for a moment, all male pride quickly deflating. And I thought I was doing a good job hiding it!

"Dearest, that would probably be that over active imagination of yours. And of _course_ you're abnormal, that's why we got married! If anything I like it…"

I glance at her face momentarily, while she looks to be in deep thought.

"My ideal picture of the rest of out lives was if we just stayed in bed all the time. Ahhh, that would be something." I look dazedly across the room imagining all the wonderful things we could do. Her impatient voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Well, I think we should take a break for a while." With that she leaps out of the bed sweeping the sheets off with her. Leaving me bare and shivering on the bed.

"Sakuraaa." I whine while mock pouting. "Darling where are you going? It's cold out there stay here in bed with me." I roll around on the bed in an attempt to show her just how comfy it is. Even standing up and jumping around a bit. She stares back questioningly… probably questioning my sanity.

"Neji stop flailing around the bed. I think you and I have spent _more_ than enough time there. Now if you excuse me, I am going to make us some breakfast."

With that she turns on her heel heading towards the door. But before she can reach it, I grab her arm and spin her around, effectively pinning her against the wall.

"Sakura," I whisper into her ear seductively. "I'm cold. So before you go, I'll be needing those sheets back…" She blushes deliciously once understanding the meaning of my words. There was a change in her eyes, and immediately I could read her thoughts: Two can play this game.

"I-I'm afraid I can't do that Neji. You see if I give you the sheets, then I'll be cold." She drifts off a bit and bites her bottom lip before continuing, "…And naked." She looks up at me now, trying to look as innocent as possible. The look on her face is so tempting that that it's hard not to ravish her lips and body all at once against the wall. Taking a breath, I grin at her mischievously before whispering in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Between kisses I manage to explain.

"Then I," Lips found their to her collarbone, "suppose there's," then trailing up her neck, right on her frantic pulse, "only one way," up to her chin, "to solve our dilemma." And finally to her own soft lips where I plant a gentle, chaste kiss.

Sakura looks up at me dazedly, frazzled from the attack of my lips earlier. In her state of bleariness I quickly scoop her up sheets and all, and toss her back in bed before jumping in. That little break will just have to wait…

-----

Hours later, we lay in bed, breakfast and food all long forgotten. It was now past morning, perhaps late afternoon. I look smugly over to my tired companion.

"Neji. Three times. THREE. All at once. All in one sitting. Or um laying. Well you know! What happened to the break!"

"Well Sakura, I'm completely content with this. And it would have been more than three had you not fallen asleep in the middle of everything. And you say that love, but not once did you try and resist me or did I hear any refusals."

I smirked wickedly, before continuing. "In fact it sounded more along the lines of 'Oh Neji! Don't stop! Faster! More!'" The slight pink tinge on Sakura's face increases tenfold, before burying her face into my neck.

"Neji… you're such a mess." I smile and look down at her, while stroking her soft pink hair.

"Yes, but that is why you love me."

Sakura removes her face from the crook of my neck looking up tentatively. "I still think this is a bit abnormal. People really don't do it this much do they?" I kiss her on the forehead, laying my chin on her head afterwards.

"Sakura, I honestly wouldn't know. But what's wrong with this now? You know, I really wouldn't change anything." I say sincerely. Sakura looks up once more, green eyes fixed intently on mine. Her face relaxes a bit, now looking much more relieved. All of a sudden feeling shy, Sakura begins to twiddle her fingers, resembling very much another quiet Byakugan user. Meekly she replies, "Then I guess taking that break will be unnecessary…"

I smirk, while hands wind their way to her hips, pulling her closer. "Sakura I think that is the best reasoning I have heard all day. Just to celebrate this wondrous occasion, how about another round?!"

Sakura looks up warningly, something terrible flashing in her eyes. "NEJI! This time it's definitely a no! And I mean it! How could you even think of doing it _again_?! Honestly!"

With that, Sakura flounces off the bed, again taking all the warmth and sheets with her, and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I blink back at the door, when a thought suddenly occurs to me.

_No, we're not abnormal. Not at all… At least I know I'm not._

I place a hand on my aching side, wincing slightly at the contact. I'm going to be in a world of pain later on that's for sure… much, much worse than limping.

-----

**Author's Note:** This was written to get my mind off of finals and poopy stuff like that. I don't even know where it came from. Procrastinating can do weeeeird things to your brain.

It was fun to write, but I think Neji is really OOC. He's hard to write, and especially since it was in his point of view. But other than that there was some intense fluff going on huh? EXTREME fluff. Teehehehe. I agree with Sakura, Neji is a mess.

Anywho, please review and tell me your thoughts! I really want to know what you think. If you liked it, loved it :D, or thought it was a complete mess, lol. Anything! K well thanks again for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
